The Last Hours
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Jacen Solo and Rey had a daughter. Upon learning of the Sith prophecy, Jacen left Rey and Allana on Earth so they would never have to witness him turning evil. Yet he disappears. But there are other problems in the galaxy. Darth Lumiya is on the rise, as is Lord Voldemort. Rey dreams of her daughter on the Throne of Balance. And there's something wrong about Lucy Potter.
1. Prologue

Jacen Solo set Allana down in Rey's arms. He looked up to her apologetically, chocolate eyes shining with I shed tears. She looked back at him, unsure about what would happen next.

"Why must you leave?" she whispered.

"I have to make sure the prophecy of the Sith tassels never come true," he said. "I'm sorry, Rey. I have to do this for us. I have to do this for Allana."

"I love you," Rey said. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you, sweetheart," Jacen said, placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "May the Force be with you."

"And also with you."

He gave her a sad smile, and turned away to get into the Twin Suns. Rey watched for the second time of her life as a ship pulled away in the distance. She turned, sensing the presence of her contact. She knew that this planet was particularly strange. There was a secret population of Force-users, but they lived in secret. This planet had also barely scraped space travel.

"Hello, Madam Solo," said a wise old man in violet robes. "I see you have come, and right on time."

"Of course, Dumbledore," Rey said, stumbling over the name of her contact. "Thank you for helping with this transition."

"Of course, I do not mind," Dumbledore said. "I have an assignment for you."

"In exchange for your services?" Rey asked with a frown.

"You misunderstand me. I would do this for a young mother for nothing," Dumbledore said. "But you can help me, and a little boy and girl especially."

"A little boy and girl?"

"His name is Harry Potter and last night his parents died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard," Dumbledore said. "Somehow, little Harry defeated him."

"The poor boy," Rey murmured empathetically. "How old is he?"

"Only a year old," he said. "I've taken him to the only family he has. His sister, Lucy, also survived. They will both be living in the house next door from you. I'd like you to keep an eye on them, make sure they stay out of trouble."

"I think I can do that," Rey said. "Besides, they'd be about Allana's age."

"Ah," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Thank you, Madam Solo."

* * *

It would only be a few years later when they spoke again.

"The Potter girl-"

"I heard," Dumbledore said. "The Durands are a good wizarding family. They will take care of her. I have a friend of the Durands who can check on her."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked. "I felt a dark presence surrounding that girl."

"I'm sure," Dumbledore assured her. "But if it would settle your mind, you can take your daughter to France-"

"I will keep her here," Rey said decisively. "But I may leave sometime. With Allana."

"Understood." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. He then Disapparated. Rey let out a sigh and turned to her house. She entered to see her daughter playing with her toys on the floor. She smiled and picked her up.

"Allie, your father is coming today," she murmured. "He's coming to visit us."

"Daddy's come?" Allie asked, her chocolate eyes as wide and charismatic as her father's.

"He will," Rey promised. "Let's clean up your toys, okay?"

"Okay."

Rey set the little girl down on the ground and helped her move all of her toys back to her room. Rey had to admit, she might have spoiled the girl, but she couldn't help it. All she could remember was her own childhood, being that young and left a slave to Unkar Plutt. Her little girl would have a childhood, she'd make damn sure of that.

She tucked the tendrils that had gotten loose behind her ear. She straightened her shirt nervously. It was the first time she'd worn any of her normal clothes in a long time. They were hidden in the back of her closet. She was tasked only with watching over Harry Potter while on Earth, so most of her clothes reflected that. Some of it was alright. But she always felt most comfortable in these old clothes.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Rey turned to see him standing on her front porch. She grinned and embraced him. Allana ran out. They broke their embrace, and Jacen got on his knees.

"Hi, Allie," he said. He hugged his daughter. "I'm so happy to see you."

She grinned.

"Why don't we let him in, and then you can talk to him," she said with a smile.

Allana nodded, and allowed Jacen in. She then trailed after him, babbling about anything and everything. Rey smiled, watching the two of them. He even presented her with a gift-a stuffed tauntaun.

For a single night, a happily ever after seemed in their reach. Yet when Rey awakened in the morning, Jacen was gone.


	2. Privet Drive

Seven years had passed. On the night of August 28th, the two females in 6 Privet Drive were preparing for two different events.

The older Solo was in her bedroom, styling her hair into her traditional three bun style. She glanced in the mirror and straightened the dress she saved for events like these. It was a dark floral number that she had found at the quaint resale shop in downtown. Even though she made more than enough money from her tasks from Dumbledore and Jacen's inheritance and the government's Jedi Knight checks, she still preferred shopping at places where she could reutilize old items. It made her feel like the independent scavenger she had once been.

Rey had another dinner party that the Dursleys of all people had invited her to. Probably to pull any secrets out. She attended some to check on Harry, not that he was ever present. But she could sense it, in the house. She could sense his strong presence in the Force.

She knew how to stay out of Petunia Dursley's beady eyes. But she had a feeling that it would be different tonight. She reluctantly reached for the lipstick tube she'd bought for such events, and smeared it across her full lips. She sighed. Her world had become one of politics and hiding and waiting. So different yet so much the same as it was when she was young.

As the older Solo prepared for a dinner party, Allana was packing her trunk for her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Textbooks were stacked in neat little rows across the bottom of her trunk with her pewter cauldron. She had neatly folded her uniforms and stacked them over the books. Her Jedi robes, as gifted to her by her mother, were hidden amongst these.

Now she was picking what clothes she would pick. All of them were bright, colorful, and feminine. She glanced at her datapad as a notification popped up. It was another email from Kyp.

She sighed, and sat down on the bed and began to read her uncle's latest adventures traversing the galaxy. One part stuck out in particular, however. Aunt Jaina was still searching for her father.

"Allana, I'll be right next door if you need me."

Allana looked up, the expression on her face resembling her father uncannily. Her mother stood in her doorway, ready for her dinner party.

"Okay, Mama," Allana said. "Will you be alright?"

"When have I not?" Rey teased. "I think I can handle Petunia Dursley."

"Alright, then," Allana said. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Allie," Rey said. She then left, shutting Allana's door behind her. Allana smiled, and then looked back to the datapad. Her father had been a tricky subject in the family. From what she understood, her grandmother never repaired relations between her and Jacen. Jaina seemed to be the only one who believed, besides Rey, that Jacen was still alive. Anakin thought he was dead. Allana was not sure who was right. All she knew was that she wanted her father back.

She barely remembered the man, but she still loved him. She supposed.

* * *

Dudley stood at the door, greeting guests.

"Hello, Ms. Solo," he said, puffing out his chest to look even bigger than he was.

"Hello, Dudley," Rey said, faking a smile. She knew a bully when she saw one and Dudley was definitely one to Harry. She'd actually seen Dudley chase Harry up a tree. She'd intervened, but she was sure that there had been other times that she had missed.

She stepped into the living room. It was nastily clean, an idea that was foreign to Rey. Dirt, she could handle. An absence of anything? No.

Others were mingling, but Rey just sat down and closed her eyes, trying to seek out Harry's presence. To her surprise, she realized he had not been there in a week. Nevertheless, it seemed he had been treated better this year than two years previous.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Mrs. Smith from Wisteria Walk was standing over her. Rey nodded.

"You looked dreadfully ill," she said.

"No, I was just thinking," Rey said.

"I see," Mrs. Smith said. "Where is your daughter? I was planning on introducing her to my Lisa tonight."

"Allana's packing her bags for boarding school," Rey said.

"That's it! Allana! I had forgotten what it was," Mrs. Smith giggled. "It's so pretty and original!"

"Thank you," Rey said.

"Odd names these days," Petunia murmured disapprovingly.

"I never did exactly learn your Christian name, Ms. Solo," Mrs. Smith said.

"Christian name?"

"First name, dear," Mrs. Smith said. "Mine's Angelica."

"Rey."

"How quaint," Mrs. Smith said.

"And terribly boyish," Mrs. Pritchard remarked.

Rey shrugged. "It's the only name I've ever had."

Before anything else could be discussed, Rey scurried off to the bathroom. While inside, she heard Petunia's screechy voice.

"Poor dear," Mrs. Smith said.

"She's so odd," Mrs. Pritchard commented.

"Can't really blame her," Petunia interrupted. "Have you heard about her husband?"

"She has one?" Mrs. Pritchard asked. "I've never seen any men coming in or out of her house, not in the past few years I've lived across the street."

"She used to have a caller," Petunia said. "His surname was Solo and he resembled that daughter of hers. He probably left her. Poor dear hasn't left because she's deluded herself that he will return."

"Poor dear," Mrs. Smith repeated. Rey exited the bathroom.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Mrs. Smith blushed furiously red. Mrs. Pritchard looked away while Petunia did not break her gaze.

Rey sighed.

* * *

There was a click. That was the first thing he remembered. Then he remembered the liquid, and opened his eyes. He was in a tank of some sort-a preservation tank. He had not used his body for quite some time. His arms were strained at the effort to climb out of the tank. He set himself down on the floor. Lines of tanks- cloning tanks, he realized in horror- lined the room. It seemed to be a warehouse of some sort.

He opened the storage unit near one of the clones. He changed into the clothes and loaded the blaster rifle. It was standard issue, but it would do. It was time to find out where he was and what was going on.

* * *

Emergency lights illuminated the palace of Artorias in red. Princess Nomi, the eldest of three princesses, rose to her feet, grabbing her lightsaber. She ran out onto the balcony and gasped. A large Star Destroyer loomed overhead, and TIEs zoomed by.

She turned and ran into the main corridor. Princess Luka and Princess Breha were both waiting there for her.

"Go find Mom and Dad," Nomi ordered. "I'll lead an Air Force. Just go!"

The two princesses nodded, and ran down the corridor to the Royal Tower. Nomi dashed off towards the hangar. Guards and servants were running about, and Nomi jumped down stairwells to make her journey a little bit quicker.

Somehow, ground troops had already made it to the hangar. Smoke filled the air and she could barely see anything in the blaster fire. Nomi illuminated her lightsaber. Two yellow blades sprang into existence.

She twirled it, and redirected bolts effortlessly. Then a single red lightsaber cut through the darkness. A yellow-eyed man stepped forward, one Nomi had not seen in years.

"Jacen Solo?" she whispered, unable to believe her eyes.

He smirked. "It's Caedus now, Your Highness."

* * *

Allana was asleep by the time she returned. It had been a long night. At dinner, Vernon had apparently picked up his wife's train of thought and complained about all the single mothers. Several eyes had gone to her. She was no stranger to being an outsider, but it was tiring nonetheless.

She took off her dress and crawled into her bed.

"I still miss you," Rey murmured. "I still love you."


	3. Great Spirits

_"Light. . . Darkness. . . A balance."_

 _Allana stood, hearing her mother's voice. Then she saw it- a throne, elaborate silver with red and blue glowing stones in it. On her left was a font that glimmered red and made Allana feel pure anger and hatred. On the right was a blue pool that radiated serenity._

 _"It's so much bigger," replied her Uncle Luke._

 _She turned to see a man cloaked in darkness standing by the throne, beckoning her. He then shifted to a man in shimmering blue, pure light. Then it shifted again to a woman with red hair, a boy who was conflicted with light and dark, and a girl who seemed all too familiar._

 _"There's been an awakening. Have you felt it? The Dark. And the Light."_

 _Allana heard the distinctive sound of a lightsaber. Then there was nothing_.

* * *

Finn Artorias, king of the planet, appeared as a hologram in the table in the center of the council room.

"We were attacked by a fleet and by ground troops," he reported. "We were able to successfully fend them off, but at a great cost. Princess Nomi was captured, the capitol is destroyed, and we have suffered a combined total of seven-hundred casualties both civilian and military."

"I see," Mara said. She glanced up at her fellow council members. In Grandmaster Solo Durron's absence, Jade Skywalker had been named the acting leader of the Order. "We will send a search party for Princess Nomi. I assume that the Republic is sending a task force to help repair the damages?"

"Yes," Finn said. "But we come to the Jedi with the security footage of the Hangar, where my daughter was last spotted."

The footage then played. It was zoomed in, and a bit blurry, barely audible. Yet Mara would have recognized that face anywhere.

" _Jacen Solo?"_

 _"It's Caedus now."_

"He's alive." Mara couldn't believe it. The boy she'd helped raise after Han deserted them, after Ben had turned on them. . . He was alive. And a Dark Sider. "This is urgent. I'll alert Grandmaster Solo Durron. She will find your daughter, Finn."

"Thank you, Mara," Finn said, relief flowing into his expression. "I could never thank you enough."

"You're one of us, and Jedi always help one of our own," Mara said. "Thank you for calling our attention to this matter."

The blue image crackled, then disappeared. Mara stood. "I have to go alert the Grandmaster of the Order. You are not to speak of it to anyone else- understood?"

In particular, she sensed that Anakin Solo seemed like he wanted to share the news, most likely with Tahiri.

"Not even your partners," she said, meeting those icy blue eyes.

"Understood," Anakin replied.

"Good," Mara said, her emerald eyes surveying the council.

* * *

Allana's eyes flew open. She hugged her stuffed tauntaun to her chest. It had been a very strange vision indeed. She had been no stranger to them- after all, the first thing her mother taught her was how to deal with these vision- but she sensed an urgency about it. Whatever it represented, it would occur soon. She was sure of that.

She rolled over and checked her datapad. It was midnight. Before she could go back to sleep, however, she noticed a notification. She tapped it, and a hologram of her uncle, Anakin Solo, arose.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, Allie, so I'll make it quick," he said. "Your father is alive. But he's Dark. I don't care if you tell your mother, but don't let Aunt Mara know that you know- okay?"

"Okay," Allana murmured, even though she knew it was a recording. She felt disoriented. It was too late to process this like she wanted to. She knew for sure that her father was alive, somehow, but he was a Sith. How?

* * *

He ducked as he saw guards go by. He did not want to kill if he could help it. His senses in the Force were foggy- but he had a feeling that these guards wanted to keep the clones in, not just intruders out.

He swung onto the railing and hurried towards the door-

Sensing the blaster bolt, he dived out of the way and turned. He ran at the guard, and whacked him on the head with the butt of the rifle, and quickly did the same with the second guard. He grabbed the grenades off their belts and equipped them on his.

He had to get to a computer terminal- or a ship. He entered the door and found one of his requests- it was a control room. He manipulated the settings to lock the door behind him, and then he got to work. His memories were foggy, but he remembered his brother teaching him how to slice. He couldn't do it nearly as well as his brother could, or even his sister, but he could get into the controls no problem.

He went to the files and searched his name. What came up was an official picture taken eight years previously from the Republic Military. _The Template for the army,_ said the file. _Force-sensitive, a pilot, and adept with many skills, he is the perfect candidate for cloning. Unfortunately, only one has proven to be useful. See Darth Caedus._

His eyes widened. He'd been here for eight years, and someone had cloned him, effectively stealing his identity. The last thing he remembered before the endless black was red hair.

 _Lumiya. Oh Stars Above, Rey, please forgive me._

He had to leave immediately.

* * *

 _She was dreaming. How did she know? Jacen stood there, his chocolate eyes glimmering with laughter, like he couldn't wait to tell the joke. He was beautiful. Rey ran to him, and embraced him. She accidentally knocked them both over, and they rolled in the tall grasses, laughing and crying._

 _"I miss you so much," she said. "Why did you leave me?"_

 _His eyes turned yellow, and his body was stiff under hers. Rey sprang to her feet, and a cold female laugh seemed to surround her._

 _"Soon, my revenge on Skywalker will be complete," she said. "He may be dead, but he is watching over his lovely family. He will know the pain of watching his family suffer without the mercy of death and be helpless. And then I will take the Throne of Balance. You, little scavenger, are my first steps towards my goal."_

 _"No," Rey said, remembering a story Jacen had told her, a short adventure on Korriban they'd had together. "It's you. It can't be."_

 _Only laughter answered her._

* * *

He headed towards the hangar after signing out on the terminal. He was using the vents- cliché, but it worked. He dropped into a cargo ship, and began firing up the engine codes. He knew this ship like the back of his hands- the Twin Suns, created for him by his twin.

"Twin Suns, why are you launching? The Lady of Light has not given permission for any ships to launch," a voice said.

"Command, I've been given personal orders by the Lady of Light," he lied as he punched in more codes and began to lift off. "Do you want to argue with Darth Caedus?"

There was silence. "Caedus is in the interrogation room with the princess of Artorias. Surrender, or be shot down."

"I don't think so," he retorted. Then he accelerated out into space. Anti-aircraft guns fired, but he trusted in the Force, tapping into his twin's piloting reflexes via the Force. The dodging was successful, and he was about to exit the planet's atmosphere altogether.

"Tell Lumiya that Jacen Solo has returned," he said before turning the frequency off. He then punched in the hyperspace coordinated for Earth.


	4. Voyagers

It was a crisp autumn morning as Allana and Rey approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Both were unnerved by their visions of the previous night. Yet the sun had risen again and the puffy white clouds drifted over a bright blue sky.

"Is your friend coming?" Rey asked.

"Phoenix? He's coming," Allana assured her.

Of course, as soon as she said that, she saw him walking with his mother down the platforms. She waved eagerly at him.

"Wotcher, Ania," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "How are you?"

"I've seen better days," Allana admitted. "You?"

"I'm great," he said. "I've been taking homeschool classes over the school year and summer classes, and it's finally going to pay off! I'll have enough credits by the end of seventh year to get into Cambridge!"

"Cambridge?" Allana frowned. "Isn't that some muggle school?"

"Muggle university, yes," he said, his face lighting up like a puppy's.

"Congratulations, then," Allana said with a grin. "I know how worried you were that you were behind."

"Thanks," he said. "Meet you on the other side!"

"Hey!" she cried good-naturedly as he ran through. She chased after him, leaving Rey to smile at Phoenix's mother. She was an aristocratic-looking woman with sharp cheekbones, dark eyes, a Roman nose, and always the threat of a haughty expression on her features.

"Hello, Andromeda," Rey said.

"Hello, Rey," Andromeda replied. "You first."

"Thanks," Rey said before running through the barrier. She was always amazed by Platform 9 and 3/4. The scarlet steaming engine, the owls flying on high, and the masses decked in vivid robes. Rey had donned her own brown ones for the occasion, even through it made people give her funny looks in the station. She did not care. She was proud of being a Jedi Knight, even in a world without the Jedi.

"I'll take the trunks to the luggage car," Allana offered.

"Thanks," Phoenix said. "I'll go find a compartment to sit in, and see if I can find Mafalda and Ben."

"Alright, then," Allana said. "You should say goodbye to your mum."

"I will," Phoenix said, rolling his eyes.

"Good," Allana said, giving him a pat on the cheek. "I'll be back."

"Most assuredly."

With that, she focused, and levitated the trunks, and made them hover all the way into the luggage car. She set them down as a girl with strawberry red hair in a pink flowery top and blue jeans entered the car with her own trunk.

"Mafalda!" Allana cried, and she embraced her best friend. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too," Mafalda laughed. "Have you found the others?"

"Just Phoenix. I'm going to go say goodbye to Mum, if you don't mind," Allana said. "I don't- Unfortunately, Mother and Father made me come alone this year," Mafalda said, resentment flooding her voice. "Your mother's cool."

"I think she'd appreciate that," Allana said, as she walked onto the platform. She practically ran to Rey, and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"As will I," Rey said. She pulled out her kyber necklace, one that matched Allana's- the one that used to belong to Jacen. "Just focus on the Crystal when you miss me, and it will be like I'm already there."

"Thanks, Mum," Allana said, trying to hold back tears. "I'll see you next year?"

"You will," Rey promised.

"Ania, the train leaves in three minutes," Mafalda said, tapping her watch.

"May the Force be with you," Allana said.

"And also with you," Rey replied, smiling serenely as Mafalda Prewett tugged her daughter away.

* * *

Jaina stared at her former master, dumbfounded.

"He's alive?" she repeated.

"And on the Dark Side," Mara reminded her sharply. "He took Nomi Artorias prisoner."

"No, I would've felt it," Jaina said, tapping her head. "I can sense that he's alive. . . And hurt, but not physically, and very alone."

"Jaina, he's probably using your twin bond as a trap," Mara said, looking pained to tell her this. "You're the only one who's powerful enough to stop him, especially if he's on the Dark Side. Anakin could also do it, but we need him here."

"I understand," Jaina said, wiping the tears off her face. "Do you have any idea where the fleet went?"

"I managed to get coordinates through a tracker someone sacrificed themselves for in order to plant," Mara said. "I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"Thank you, Aunt Mara," Jaina said. "I'll try to end it soon."

"Thank you for understanding, Jaina," Mara said. Then her image dissolved to be replaced by Anakin's.

"Did you get that?" Jaina asked.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "It doesn't match up. I'm just as bonded as you two- I felt it when Ben died."

"I know," she said. "You still think he's headed towards Earth?"

"Definitely," he confirmed. "I know Rey can handle him, but I want to make sure."

"You go there with Tahiri on the Falcon," she said. "Besides, you've been wanting a vacation with the kids, haven't you?"

"Absolutely," he said. "I'll tell Tahiri that you said hello."

"Alright," Jaina said with a shaky nod. "Goddess out."

She turned it off. She had a princess to rescue and a mission to solve. She punched in the coordinates and set the travel to hyperspace.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express moved out of the station, and Allana turned to her friends.

"Another year at Hogwarts," she said.

"Another year where I get compared to my stupid cousins," Mafalda hissed, glaring out at the countryside like the sunshine had personally wronged her.

"Another year that Draco Malfoy's gang bullies me for liking muggle things," Phoenix said.

"Another year of being ignored for being a mudblood," Ben added darkly.

"We're a cheery bunch, aren't we?" Allana muttered. She didn't particularly feel cheery herself with all her visions, but still she was here.

"She started it," Phoenix said, looking at Mafalda.

"Can't help it," Mafalda said airily. "Isn't bad enough that I hate home, I also hate Hogwarts. I hate the magic school I've always dreamed of- and why? Because the Weasleys are oh-so great and wonderful, and oh, let me gag, why don't you!"

"We think you're worth more than your family," Phoenix said fiercely.

"Of course you do," Mafalda said. "You're my friends, you actually wanted to know me."

"And none of us were exactly raised in the magical world," Ben added. "We're all just nerds who didn't have any friends."

"But now we have each other," Allana reminded them.

"Thank God," Mafalda said.

* * *

Tahiri Veila Solo had never pictured her life turning out this way. She was happy it had, nonetheless. She had four adorable children, a loving husband, and a duty to protect the galaxy she had come to love. Nothing could've been better.

She shared a Force-bond with her husband, making their relationship that much more intimate. Still her husband seemed to find ways to surprise her despite this.

"We're going to Earth?" she cried. "Why?"

 _Because Jacen is alive, and headed there. I'll tell you more on the way, but Aunt Mara's going to kill me for telling you that much._

She frowned. _Why? I thought Master Jade Skywalker's days of secrecy were way over._

 _I promise, I'll tell you on the way, just get the kids ready,_ Anakin said.

 _Fine_ , Tahiri reluctantly agreed. She turned to her kids.

"Who's up for a road trip?"

* * *

Nomi shuddered as Darth Caedus loomed over her.

"Stay away from me," she hissed as he approached. "I don't have what you want."

"Clearly," Caedus said, taking her chin into his gloved hand. "But you have potential."

"For what?" she demanded, trying to stay strong.

"For the Dark Side," he said with a smirk, before letting go.

"I'm not like you, Jacen Solo," Nomi said defiantly. "I know my duty. I live for my people, you only live for yourself!"

"That may be," Caedus said. "But duty can corrupt just as much as selfishness can. I will make you see it my way."

"Try," she hissed.

He stretched out his hand and projected the memories of the Sith tassels onto her mind.

"That is why I turned. Think about that, Princess."

He then turned, leaving Nomi alone in the dark interrogation room.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Allana said, finding Mafalda amongst her fellow Slytherins after the feast. "A Triwizard Tournament?"

"I know," she said. "Historically, those have always ended badly."

"This means we're going to meet kids from other schools," Allana said.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Mafalda repeated. "That should be interesting."

"Come along, this way," a Slytherin prefect ordered.

"Talk to you later, Ania," Mafalda said.

Allana joined Ben and Phoenix, who were arguing how the contestants would be selected for this tournament, and followed them up to the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Jacen touched down in the backyard of his wife's house. He turned on the cloaking device, and headed for the front door. He rang the doorbell, and waited. It had been nine years since he saw Rey. How would she feel? Would she still love him, or would she hate him for leaving her? He wouldn't blame her if she did.

The door opened and the barrel of Rey's favorite silver blaster was staring him down.

"Rey, it's me," he said softly.

She closed her eyes, letting his presence in the Force in. She had not felt it for nine years, but she knew it like she knew her own name.

"Jaysa!" she cried, throwing her blaster to the side and embracing him, knocking him over onto the ground.


End file.
